


The Horror In the Meteor

by HallowedHeart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowedHeart/pseuds/HallowedHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic redrom fluff! What's it like to wake up together? Do they ever do little fashion shows for each other while deciding what to wear? Do they dress each other up sometimes? Who cooks and how well? Would Rose knit them matching ugly (and creepy) sweaters for the holidays? How would they celebrate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Horror In the Meteor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [speroh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/speroh/gifts).




End file.
